Pinocchio
, performed by , was the fourteenth, and also penultimate ending in the Japanese version of Part I of the Naruto series. It ran from episodes 192 to 202 and it was replaced by Scenario. Lyrics Rōmaji Rokkaa ga ikinari kimi no piero ni naruto iitte Koibito no nekku chieen de jibun no kubi wo shimeta Kanojo wa waratte "Aa mata hajimattawa kare no hoshibai haihai" Kare wa tamani chouritsu no ii piano mitai ni Picchi no warui toronboon wo odosu Demo ijiwaru donna kudaranai joudan mo uso mo Zenbu kikukara tonari ni oite choudai na Hoshikuzu suchasucha sucha odoru ichimatsu no yoru ni "Aa mada kaeri takunai" to kuchi ni wa dasenai naa Omowa seburi terii Aisubeki kao ni tsuba wo!! Misutaa kuriketto Asekusai suteeji no ue de hikaru toronboon no Picchi ga dandan hazureteitteiru no mo kininaru kedo Sonna koto yori kono nai mune no Moyamoya wa sakki nonda kora no sei kashira nee? Rōmaji (Full Version) Rokkaa ga ikinari Kimi no piero ni naru to itte Koibito no nekkucheen De jibun no kubi wo shimeta Aa kanojyo wa waratte Aa 'mata hajimatta wa kare no oshibai hai hai' Kare wa tama ni Chouritsu no ii piano mitaini Picchi no warui Toronboon wo odosu Demo ijiwaru Donna kudaranai jyoudan mo Uso mo zenbu kiku kara Tonari ni oite choudai na Aa Hoshi kuzu scha scha scha Odoru ichimatsu no yoru ni 'aa mada kaeritakunai' To kuchi ni wa dasenai naa Aa omowaseburi terii Aa aisubeki kao ni tsuba wo! Misutaa kuriketto Asekusai suteeji no Ue de hikaru toronboon no Picchi ga dan dan Tsurete itteru no mo Ki ni naru kedo Sonna koto yori kono nai mune no Moya moya wa sakki Nonda koora no seikashira? nee Kanji (Full Version) ロッカーがいきなり君のピエロになると言って 恋人のネックチェーンで自分の首を絞めた 彼女は笑って 『あー　また始まったわ　彼の御芝居　はいはい』 彼はたまに調律の良いピアノみたいに ピッチの悪いトロンボーンを脅す でも意地悪　どんなくだらない冗談も嘘も 全部聞くから隣に置いて頂戴な 星屑☆スチャスチャ踊る市松の夜に 『あぁ　まだ帰りたくない』と口には出せないなぁ 思わせぶりテリー 愛すべき顔に唾を!!ミスタークリケット 汗臭いステージの上で光るトロンボーンの ピッチが段々外れていっているのも気になるけど そんな事よりこの無い胸の モヤモヤはさっき呑んだコーラのせいかしらねぇ? English (Full Version) The locker suddenly said I'll become your clown I put my lover's neckchain Around my own neck Aa, the girl laughed, 'Aa, His drama has started again' yeah yeah He occasionally looks like a well-tuned piano When he threatens me with his off-pitch trombone But he's only making fun of me Because we hear any and all Third-rate jokes and lies Grandly put it all next door Aa Stardust (scha scha scha) Dance, it's night-time on the checkerboard 'Aa, I still don't want to go home' we can't say this at all Aa, speculative Terry Aa, I spit at that lovable face!! Mister Cricket On top of the sweaty stage I'm a bit worried that the glistening trombone is Gradually going off-pitch but more importantly I wonder if the fogginess in this flat chest Is because of the Cola I just drank? Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Gamatatsu * Gamakichi * Akamaru * Pakkun * Tonton * Sakura Haruno * Hikaru Tsuki (Movie Version) * Chamū (Movie Version) * Kiki (Movie Version) * Rock Lee (Movie Version) * Kakashi Hatake (Movie Version) * Michiru Tsuki (Movie Version) * Shabadaba (Movie Version) * Ishidate (Movie Version) * Karenbana (Movie Version) * Kongō (Movie Version) * Korega (Movie Version) Category:Songs Category:Naruto Endings es:Pinocchio